Juniper Meets the Easter Bunny
June's EGGcellent Adventure: Juniper Lee meets the Easter Bunny is the twenty-second episode of the show and the ninth episode of the second season. The episode is an easter special. It is also presented as a television movie with the credits different from previous episodes. Plot Easter Bunnies are suddenly refusing to give their painted eggs to the children, which disappoints Ray-Ray. June explains that there are thousands of them that live in Sweetland; a world of candy. Summary On the eve of the 7th annual Orchid Bay Park Easter Egg Hunt, Ray Ray is practicing to win the grand prize of twenty pounds of candy by less than honorable means, carrying water guns and a Turrakus Emerald, which unbeknownst to him, just creates barriers. Meanwhile, Juniper asks Marcus to go with her to the event (she claims it's not a date). Monroe tells Ray Ray that the Easter Bunny won't leave him any gifts if he cheats to win. Ray Ray thinks he's lying, but Juniper confirms that the Easter Bunny not only exists, but there are thousands of them. Monroe then tells the story about Sweetland, where chickens make the eggs and the Easter Bunnies paint and deliver them. They are then sent by a pair of Easter Bunnies to Sweetland to intervene in a feud between the bunnies and the chickens, the latter of which are being led by Monroe's father, William. Little do they realize that a blue-skinned enchanted rhinoceros named Mitch has set them up in order for him to take over the holiday and replace the candy and eggs with AA batteries and socks. Mitch releases a candy monster that June then begrudgingly battles. Finally, the monster is defeated and Mitch gets his just desserts. The chickens and bunnies are reprimanded by their mothers and June finally gets to answer a call from Marcus and yells at Monroe and Ray Ray that it's not a date. Credits While June was tending with Monroe and William, Mitch was delivering his batteries and socks, but nobody cared. Characters *Juniper *Monroe *Ray Ray *Marcus *Easter Bunnies *Easter Hens *Mitch the Enchanted Rhinoceros *Heather and Beatrice, the bunnies and hens mothers Gallery Egg3easter_rayray.jpg|Ray Ray in the credits titles. egg4easter rayray june.png|Ray Ray and June a pile of candy, with storyboard credits. egg5easter june.png|June fighting a bunny monster with a sword while riding a chicken monster featuring the directing credits (Frank Squillace). egg6judd.png|Creator credits at the start of the episode. Mitch the Enchanted Rhinoceros.png|Mitch, the enchanted Rhinoceros. Quotes :Monroe: (after Ray Ray eats pieces of Sweetland's nature) Not everything is made of candy. You just ate a tree, leaves and dirt. :June: (yelling) IT'S NOT A DATE!! :Monroe: (after William sent a message) What's it say? :Rabbit: (reading) Well it says, oh my. It's a poem entitled, :My name is Monroe, :I'm a fat fatty, :I can't see my feet. :All I loves to do is eat, eat, eat. :(to Monroe) and eat, eat, eat was underlined 3 times. :Monroe: (grabs the letter and gets angry) Rabbits, prepare for WAR!!! Trivia * The usual storyboarding and directing credits are presented in a storybook format by a court easter bunny pulling a string for each picture, which then falls down like a theater backdrop. * This was William's second and final appearance in the show. * Marcus finally returns. He hasn't been seen since Enter Sandman in season 1. * This is one of the only episodes to be storyboarded by series lead character designer Mike Kunkel, who also drew the DC Action short comics for the series. The other storyboard artist is Jill Colbert, an animation industry veteran. * New Magical Creatures: Easter bunnies'', Easter chickens, Mitch the Enchanted Rhinoceros, Heather and Beatrice. * '''Heather: The 2,000-year-old mother of the chickens who lay the Easter eggs. * Beatrice: The 2,000-year-old mother of the Easter bunnies. * The Easter Bunnies are referred to, three times as rodents, but that is a common misconception, since they are actually of members of the taxonomic order Lagomorpha. * Running Gag: Ray Ray and Monroe say that June is having a date with Marcus, and she continues to deny it. * Error: At the beginning, when Ray Ray readies his squirt gun. For a brief moment, the camouflage paint on his face is missing. * Error: During the ending credits, for a brief moment, June's Te Xuan Ze insignia on her shirt is missing. * The premiere of this episode was at 9:30 AM ET/PT April 14th, 2006 (Good Friday). * This is the Juniper Lee Easter special. * Main Villain Bio: Mitch the Enchanted Rhino. He is the caretaker of Sweetland who knows his way to the Ancient Ones. He causes the Easter Bunnies and the Chickens who lay the Easter Eggs to go to war with each other so that he can become the new Easter Mascot and leave kids with AA batteries and socks. The Life and Times of Juniper Lee June's Egg-cellent Adventure: Juniper Lee Meets the Easter Bunny trivia - TV.com * "'Ending Tagline"': "Yes, very warm jelly." and (bawks) - "'Mitch the Enchanted Rhinoceros and an Easter Hen"' Allusions *The two Easter Bunnies who brought June, Ray Ray and Monroe to Sweetland both act and sound like the Goofy Gophers from the Looney Tunes, possibly voiced by the same actors. *Bugs Bunny and Thumper were both animated rabbits. Bugs is the popular rabbit from the Warner Bros. franchise and Thumper was a character in Disney's 1942 film Bambi. * - This quote is also the name of a Farside book. * Name: Sweetland. It is a spoof of the board game "Candyland". References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Special episodes Category:Holiday Specials Category:Creature Debut Category:Ally Return